1. Field
The invention relates generally to a foldable display device. More particularly, the invention relates generally to a method for bonding a flexible display panel and a case of a foldable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable display device uses a bendable flexible display panel. The foldable display device can be portable when folded and can realize a large-scale screen when unfolded. As a result, the foldable display device can be applied not only to mobile equipment such as a mobile phone, an ultra-mobile personal computer (“PC”), an electronic book and the like, but also to electronic devices including, but not limited to, a television, a monitor and the like.
The foldable display device is provided with a case that supports the flexible display panel by fixing the same. The case includes a pair of supports coupled by a hinge portion, and the flexible display panel may be attached to the supports by an adhesive member, excluding a center portion thereof corresponding to the hinge portion.